Broeders van het Gemene Leven
De Broeders (en ook Zusters) des Gemeenen Levens was een religieuze groepering die aan het einde van de 14e eeuw in Deventer ontstond rond Geert Grote. Geert Grote is de grondlegger van de religieuze stroming de Moderne devotie. Ontstaan Vanwege de bestaande onvrede met allerlei ongewenste kerkelijke praktijken vonden de predikingen van Grote instemming bij een grote groep mensen. Kort na zijn bekering in 1374 bracht hij een groep vrouwen onder in zijn ouderlijk huis te Deventer. Ze vormden daar een gemeenschap die de door hem voorgestane levenswijze van praktische vroomheid en spiritualiteit en arbeid in praktijk bracht. De zusters, en wat later ook de broeders, zochten een geestelijk réveil tegen de verloedering van het leven van de clerus en de verruwing van de volkse zeden. Al snel ontstonden naar dit inspirerende voorbeeld gemeenschappen in broeder- en zusterhuizen in de hele IJsselstreek. De leden leefden in gemeenschappelijke huizen in de steden. Ze legden geen kloostergelofte af. De term 'gemeen' in de naam van de beweging heeft als betekenis 'gezamenlijk', aangezien men gemeenschap van goederen voorstond. De broeders waren verantwoordelijk voor de zielszorg in de zusterhuizen. Verkloostering Het eerste zusterhuis, ook wel Meester Geertshuis genoemd, werd al snel na het overlijden van Grote in 1384 onder leiding van Joannes Brinckerink een klooster, met eigen kapel en begraafplaats. Het proces van verkloostering gebeurde vooral onder druk van de gevestigde kerkorde. Vanuit de kerkelijke hiërarchie werd met argusogen naar de experimenten gekeken. Om vergaande belemmering of zelfs een verbod door de kerk van hun levenswijze te voorkomen nemen veel gemeenschappen de derde regel van Franciscus aan, of de -strengere- regel van van Augustinus. De broeders deden dat in 1387 op initiatief van Florens Radewijns. Al in 1380 stelde de door Grote bekeerde priester Radewijns zijn huis in Deventer ter beschikking voor een gemeenschap van broeders. In 1386 schonk Berthold ten Hove de hof te Windesheim ten zuiden van Zwolle aan Radewijns. Het werd op 17 oktober 1387 tot klooster gewijd en zou uitgroeien tot het belangrijkste centrum van de beweging van de Moderne devotie. Daarom wordt deze ook wel aangeduid als de Congregatie van Windesheim. Een nieuw vrouwenklooster werd in 1400 iets ten noorden van Deventer in Diepenveen door Brinckerink en Swedera van Runen gesticht. De kloosters die werden opgericht met hulp van volgelingen van Geert Grote en zich lieten inspireren door de Moderne devotie sloten zich aaneen tot de Windesheimer congregatie die een stormachtige groei zou doormaken. Deze kloosters verschilden op organisatorisch en juridisch gebied sterk van de broeder- en zusterhuizen. Verbreiding De beweging verbreidde zich door de internationale handelscontacten van met name Deventer en Zwolle over het gebied van de Hanze. In Duitsland werden de broeders 'die Brüder vom gemeinsamen Leben' of 'Windesheimer Chorherren' genoemd, en in Engeland 'the Brethren of the Common Life' of 'Congregation of Windesheim'. Begin 16e eeuw kende de Congregatie van Windesheim haar hoogtepunt. Op dat ogenblik waren er naast de vele broeder- en zusterhuizen in diverse steden ook 86 mannenkloosters en 16 vrouwenkloosters bij aangesloten, verspreid over heel Noordwest-Europa, van Zwitserland tot Polen. Onderwijs Naast prediking waren vooral het boek en onderwijs middelen in de verbreiding van het devote ideaal van navolging van Christus. In een aantal steden hebben de broeders scholen opgericht, of -zoals in Deventer en Zwolle- bemoeiden ze zich intensief met de reeds bestaande school voor voortgezet onderwijs. Ze boden onderdak aan scholieren in aparte door hen geleide convicten. Zo bouwden de broeders in 1545 in Zwolle een nieuw convict voor 200 scholieren. Ook hadden ze een grote rol bij de zielszorg van de leerlingen. Een belangrijke doelstelling van de broeders was om scholieren voor te bereiden op het priesterschap of het monnikenleven. De school in Deventer groeide eind 15e eeuw onder leiding van Alexander Hegius uit tot het belangrijkste intellectuele centrum van de Noordelijke Nederlanden. Hegius voerde een belangrijke vernieuwing door door het curriculum uit te breidden met Grieks. De school wordt daardoor ook wel de bakermat van het Nederlandse Humanisme genoemd. Invloed Een aantal beroemdheden ontving een belangrijk deel van zijn opleiding op de door de broeders geleide scholen. Thomas a Kempis bezocht de school in Deventer. Later werd hij een van de belangrijkste vertegenwoordigers van de Moderne Devotie. Erasmus woonde en leerde bij de broeders in Deventer en ’s-Hertogenbosch en Luther volgde onderwijs bij de broeders in Maagdenburg. De beweging wordt soms beschouwd als wegbereider van de Reformatie die vooral vaste voet aan de grond kreeg in het verspreidingsgebied van de Moderne devotie, Noordwest-Europa. De beweging van de broeders was evenwel deel van de Rooms-katholieke Kerk en gericht op het katholieke geloof. De Reformatie betekende zelfs de doodsteek voor de broedergemeenschappen en de Moderne devotie in de Nederlanden. Heden Op een aantal plaatsen in de IJsselstreek zijn nog restanten van huizen en kloosters van de Broeders en Zusters des Gemenen Levens te zien zoals in het oude centrum van Deventer, in Windesheim en in Diepenveen aan de noordrand van Deventer waar het oude kerkje van het zusterklooster nu gebruikt wordt als protestantse kerk. Zie ook *Moderne devotie Categorie:Gemeenschap van Apostolisch Leven Categorie:Reguliere kanunniken Categorie:Congregatie van Windesheim Categorie:Katholicisme in Nederland da:Brødrene af Fælleslivet de:Brüder vom gemeinsamen Leben en:Brethren of the Common Life fr:Frères de la vie commune it:Fratelli della Vita Comune no:Brødrene av Felleslivet ru:Братство общей жизни sv:Det gemensamma livets bröder